


R-2E-054

by Delibirdette



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: (not really drabbles), Bittersweet, Drabble Collection, Excessive Cuteness, Gen, One includes a Robot!Aoba AU, Robot AU, Sad Ending, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delibirdette/pseuds/Delibirdette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short writings dedicated to our favorite albino robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Cat On The Sidewalk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! These are a collection of "drabbles" (using that term loosely, seeing as they are not 100 words in length!) that I, a former Clear RPer, created. These were originally Facebook posts but are now being uploaded here for your reading pleasure!

When it's late at night on the streets of the Old Resident District, people tend to not look where they're going. When it rains, a human's shoes kick around the sky's teardrops onto the smaller creatures' pelts. It's cold and lonesome as it is, with rain staining their fur coats and feathers. Nobody stops to give them a second look, or even a first look. Humans are cruel and selfish when they go about their own business.

Fortunately for some of the lesser species, not everybody roaming the pavements on two legs is a human.

Clear kneels down, his magenta eyes glowing through the goggles of his gas mask as he looks at the drenched kitten in the middle of the cement road. "Hello, there~!" He coos to the cat, "Aren't you the cutest little thing~? Aw, you seem so cold and wet... Here, allow me~!"

The transparent umbrella, glowing with the raindrops bouncing off of it's surface, is positioned to shield both the robot and the cat from the cold rain. The kitten meows in what Clear assumes would be gratitude as the android continues to murmur to the animal.

"...and from what I can tell, you appear to be homeless. That's alright-- see, I don't really have a home anywhere, either. Well, I have a house, but... since my grandpa left, it's been kind of empty and depressing..." Clear's gloved hand crosses over to pet the kitten's wet, clumpy fur. The trembling body of the cat arches into his hand, and the animal begins to purr.

"Maybe we can spend the night out here together, then. If that's what you'd like..."

The two bodies then cuddle together in the center of the pavement, not paying mind to the humans as they walk by. The sound of the rain brings the two to peace as they both doze off into their own separate form of sleep, both warm with the knowledge that they are not cold, scared, or alone anymore.


	2. A Walk In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Clear, the rain was always a sign of peace and tranquility. A sign of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one, in particular, was a roleplay starter! (Allow the "mystery boy" to be who you will; but initially it had been Noiz!)

Clear had always enjoyed the rain. The soft droplets of water always clinging to the transparent fabric of his trusty umbrella, which he would carry around with him at all times. And it was at times like these where it proved itself most useful. Safe from the cold water dribbling down from the clouds, Clear sang to it's tempo. To him, the rain was a sign of peace and tranquility.

A sign of life.

The albino android never thought the crying sky to be a lonely sight. If anything, it was the opposite. Being rather alone most of his life, he had a say in that argument. He would always go out when it rained and sing his heart out, and the duets between him and the cloudy sky were shared with nobody but themselves. It was a happy time, at least to Clear, because it made the robot feel closer to the blue-grey atmosphere above. Like he had a loyal companion who would be there wherever he went. One who would never reveal the secrets he leaked with his song.

As the crossing light turned red, Clear opened his eyes and stopped, seeing a young man standing at the corner right in front of him. The only thing blocking their path to each other now was a thin line of street. The robot gazed at the boy for a moment, pondering his course of action. He looked so cold, soaked to the bone without any protection from the rain...

"Good evening~!" Clear hollered to the stranger across the street, his pink eyes glowing with radiating contentedness as he smiled. This, however, was lost behind the bulky black mask he was wearing.


	3. A Fake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're an android, everything about your existence is a fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Aaaaand this one was a reply to Chapter 2's starter later on!

"...Fake?"

So that's what he thought this encounter was? A showing of /fake/ kindness? A pang of what Clear assumes to be sadness courses through his electric veins, causing his smile to fall and his "heart" to sink.

It may seem weird that the only word that finally gets to Clear is 'fake', but to him, that word is always hanging off of him, always the burden on his shoulders or the word that his head echoes in the middle of the night. It acts as a nametag of sorts.

Because when you're an android, everything about you is fake.

Your mind isn't real, and neither is the beating instrument in your chest. Your emotions aren't truly emotions, and your thought process isn't really thinking. Everything is fake. Even the life you claim to be living is fake-- it's merely a copy of what human life should be like. That's what a robot is, after all-- a fake. Their only purpose is to mimic a human's lifestyle, to blend in with the crowd. Fake. Fake. Everything is fake.

And perhaps, even Clear's kindness is fake. And the tears threatening to cloud his vision are fake, too.

Clear's shoulders slump, his whole body feeling defeated.

"...I see." The android's throat tightens, his voice deep and serious as he tries to speak.

Clear turns on his heel and takes an uncertain step forward. He feels lost, and not sure where to go now.

For the first time in a long while, he feels completely alone. Alone in his fake universe.


	4. The Many Emotions of Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a robot experiences emotion?

What happens when a robot feels "happiness"?

Well, for one, their eyes light up, the color of their iris brightening in hue, practically glowing. The circuits buried under their cheeks causes a smile to appear almost immediately, and at times the reaction is involuntarily. Depending on what causes the spark of emotion, an android's cheeks may also be burdened with a light blush from excitement.

Happiness is stimulated in a robot's brain a lot like how a human's would. The left, frontal side of the brain is charged with (literal) positive energy, which also can make the mechanical creature's eyebrows rise to form a carefree expression. If the positive energy is great, and it triggers a huge wave of happiness to overcome the robot, the energy leaks into the rest of the electrical veins throughout the body, causing a tingling feeling in the arms and legs. It groups together in the android's stomach and chest, giving the "heart" a feeling like it's soaring (the same reaction is caused by love sickness, as well). In some cases, this makes them extremely giggly and prone to cheerful laughter and a higher-pitched voice!

The emotion can be caused by a number of scenarios. The brain is usually charged by a positive touch (hugs, kisses, pats on the back) from any other creature, as well as happy words (such as "I love you" or "You're doing great!"), that registers into the robot's mind. Memories of the same kind can also recycle the feeling that was triggered when the words/actions were said or done.

This also is relevant to any other emotions a robot can experience!

Robot's have an incredibly good memory, so any and all things you say or do to them will be logged into their R.A.M. Drives for an extremely long period of time!

* * *

What happens when an android feels "fear"?

Fear is one of the few emotions that makes practically everything inside the mechanism alert. The ears can perk up, the eyebrows furrowed, the whole body tense, and the breath held-- all symptoms of fear derived from animal-like behavior.

While experiencing "fear", a robot's senses are at 200% sensitivity. The eyes will widen to help the robot catch every bit of detail in the atmosphere. Being tense is also a signal that everything around them is being "recorded" and put into an excess memory drive, which can be used for reference later if they witness an assault.

What makes an android so different from a human is their state of mind when experiencing this emotion. While a human's brain can be "racing" with thoughts, and other emotions such as anger or nervousness also go through the roof. With a robot, their minds are completely calm and collected, helping them make the right decisions faster. Their fear is instead a stress on the rest of the body, including the heart.

Depending on what causes the emotion, the heart is sent a different amount of distress waves. A healthy amount makes their heart speed up. When a robot is experiencing a level of fear at a more "fatal" capacity, the heart actually stops pumping the electrical surges, which will sometimes cause them to temporarily shut down. This is what is known as "fainting", in human terminology.

A robot's fear can be caused by mainly things that they see or don't see. Phobias can be easily controlled with their settings, so things such as lightning or water or the dark will not send off distress signals unless it has been specified using their control panel. This is why some robots do not ever experience any sort of fear. But there is always one thing that will always scare an android: Their master's absence.

* * *

What happens when a robot succumbs to "sadness" ?

Sadness affects the mechanism in a form completely opposite to happiness. Instead of positive waves entering the "brain", the energy leaves it, draining all of the happy feeling from the android. The energy is then disposed of through the tear ducts (turning to liquid form when transferred to the eyes, causing "tears"), or collects together in the pit of an android's stomach, causing that "sinking feeling".

There is, however, no negative energy that fills it's place. Because of this, the emotion can easily be seen as a robotic disease-- it is merely a lack of happiness energy. The only way to cure a robot's sadness is to bring back the positive energy, which can be put simply as "cheering them up".(Refer to Happiness for more information!)

If an android's sadness becomes of the extreme variety, they experience what humans would call "depression". This causes the brain to shutdown in places or a whole, due to being low on energy. Some robots completely depend on their happiness to function, due to being created and programmed with it, so a depression stage could be fatal for a robot's mechanics, making them useless until their lack of energy is cured.

Sadness can be caused by a few different things. Although the metal body is not filled with negative energy, negative actions influence the happiness drainage. Another can just be an absence of action altogether-- so if you forget to care for your robot, you could have a depressed little moper on your hands! Be sure to fix this up right away with lots of cuddles and happy conversation!

* * *

Believe it or not, robots can experience "jealousy".

Although they don't usually express it with words, their posture and facial expression can give it away very easily. When the person or item they are jealous of is in their area of sight, an android's jaw and fists clench, their back straightens, and their eyes glisten a darker color. These physical reactions are so close to anger, however, that they are usually misinterpreted as such.

Jealousy is actually a mixture of several robotic emotions emerged into one. Anger and fear play a major role, and occasionally there is a tinge of nervousness. Their brain locks onto the individual the android is "jealous" of, and signals of alarm go off in their head, deeming the person or thing a threat. These threat signals are then sent to the rest of the body, which causes everything to tense up(see above paragraph) in preparation for action. They usually do not do anything too bold or brash, however, so unless you really anger them they will not attack.

Robots can be extremely attached to their masters as well as other people or objects, so if you get a little too close or take a little too much of their attention, expect a glowing pair of dark eyes to be watching you whenever you approach!

* * *

 

What happens when a robot experiences "anger"?

When someone or something manages to get on their mechanic nerve, you know immediately that the line has just been crossed. Their eyes squint, locking on to whatever has enraged them with irises that darken in color, giving them an evil look about them. All signs of smile are gone from their face, and their hands ball into sturdy fists. When totally angered, they are absolutely quiet and completely serious-- if looks could kill, you'd be dead twice over with the scowl they give off!

A robot's anger causes their mind to "whirl". In many cases, it is being overworked, with sparks crackling in their veins, causing their bodies to warm up and prepare for action. An alarm goes off in their head that there is an offender in their line of sight, and this makes them go into "Battle Mode". Depending on the model, the android will attack in different ways. Some attack verbally, whilst others use their iron-hard fists to their advantage.

While angry, a robot's brain is obsessively fixated on one thing and one thing only: Resolving the issue at hand.

* * *

What happens when a robot experiences "nervousness" ?

When a robot is nervous, their entire being can be described simply with one word: Tense. Their stance is straight and rigid, to the point that at times it's hard for an android to move or be moved. This is because every electrical nerve in their body is on high alert. Because of this, their body warms up, causing them to perspire("sweat"), as well as blush heavily. Their throat will sometimes clog, making it hard for their vocal chords to function. Their pounding heart usually doesn't go unnoticed, either.

Usually, what causes them to be nervous is becoming flustered, usually by another individual saying or doing something. What is said and/or done can then send certain signals to their cyborg brain, putting it in such disbelief the reaction occurs!

Sometimes certain situations cause robots to undergo a sense of "pressure"(I.E. giving a significant other a gift, going out with said other, etc.), causing their brains to get overworked with worry. In cases like this, they don't become immobile, but rather tremble with the metaphoric weight of the situation.

If a robot flustered or nervous, they are awful at hiding it. But even if they look like they are about to pass out when they look at you, do not worry, they are just fine! They just like what they see... a /whole/ lot!

* * *

What happens when a robot is in "love" ?

For humans, the emotion of love stimulates an incredibly happy feeling. This is also true for the androids. The brain is sent an almost overwhelming amount of energy, which then sends a wave of bliss coursing through their electric veins. Their hearts are then heated up quickly due to the electricity it has to send to the rest of the body, which gives them that feeling in their chest of butterflies and a rushing heart rate. The face and ears are also prone to flushing a deep red, and their eyes glisten with the strong electric energy.

When lovestruck, their minds are affected the most. It prevents an android from thinking clearly, and in cases where the affection is strong, certain segments of the brain malfunction(but do not break) from too much electricity.

If a robot really, truly loves something, their brains go into a completely different "mode", which makes them extremely obsessed with the person or object.  
Love is an extremely dangerous emotion for robots to experience, due to being the /only/ emotion that can NOT be monitored from the control panel. In some circumstances, love can be viewed as making a robot utterly "broken".

There is also one particular thing about the robotic system. Robots can only "love" one thing at a time. And that one thing is, more often than not, their Master.


	5. Running a Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clear alarmed Aoba of some certain "malfunctions", he had merely laughed at him and told him he had simply "caught a cold".

"A--- /Achoo/!"

Clear sniffles, attempting to swallow the clump in his throat. This... was the first time he'd ever experienced anything close to this. He had thought at first it was some sort of fatal virus, causing his voice to spazz and his throat mechanics to malfunction. Not to mention the reddening of his nose and eyes, making it appear as if he had been crying.

When he alarmed his Master of these "malfunctions", he had merely laughed at him and told him he had simply "caught a cold".

He had been 'ordered' to go to bed to help aid in curing this cold, so here he lay, in his Master's bed, involuntarily sneezing and shivering. Perhaps Noiz had discovered or fixed up a "sickness" setting during his last check-up? Come to think of it, that check-up hadn't been too long ago...

The android coughs violently, and buries himself further into the blankets, seeking warmth.


	6. On an Airplane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Awhhhh~! Aoba-san, look at all the people! They look so tiny! Like little ants~!"

Clear's face is plastered onto the plane window, his magenta eyes shining as he takes in the sight below him. The ground was quickly shrinking, becoming harder and harder to see by the minute.

"Awhhhh~! Aoba-san, look at all the people! They look so _tiny_! Like little ants~!"

The android is completely ecstatic, having not ever been on a plane before. He giggles as the "ant" people disappear, followed by the (few) cars, the roads, the houses, and finally, the entire civilization of Midorijima was but a green drop in the middle of the bright blue sea.

As the plane then goes higher into the atmosphere, the ocean waters disappear as well. Now Clear's visionary attention is completely enveloped with the white fluffiness of the clouds. Now the android's gloved hand is beside his face on the window with the urge to reach out and pet said clouds.

With the robot's head practically glued to the window, the bluenette seated beside him smiles and shakes his head, amused.

This is going to be an interesting flight.


	7. Robot!Aoba AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In a world where technology has been programmed with emotion, a newer robot falls for an older model incapable of love."

Clear hops down off of the rooftop into the open window, and enters the worn-down wooden cottage. He's grinning, widely, with freshly-picked Blue Orchids in his hand. He has always liked the color of those flowers-- maybe it was because it reminded him of his beloved's hair...

"Aoba-san~! Look, I brought home some flowers for you!" the albino drone chimes, and a pair of golden eyes stare up at him. Scan him. Those eyes look so blind, so lifeless...

"Identification confirmed: R-2E-054. 'Clear'."

The android belonging to that name nods, happily. It was nice to hear Aoba call him by his name. Even if the name sounded choppy, and awfully foreign on the other robot's stiff lips. When Clear gives Aoba the flowers, the bluenette's grip is tight, and the glowing eyes are then on the Orchids.

"Vanda coerula, the 'Blue Orchid'. Quantity: Four."

This is an everyday procedure for Clear, although he is sure the other robot was unaware of it. Every day, the albino android would go out, either purchase or find the flowers, and bring them home as an act of love. Because he loved this other android with all of his rusting, robotic heart.

For the older-model mechanism, however, it was a different story. Aoba looks up at Clear once again, emotionless yellow eyes blinking at him.

The smile on Clear's face has fallen by this time. Once again, his act of love did nothing to the other robot. In a desperate attempt, Clear repeats the same thing he's said everyday, since he brought the immobile prototype into his old house.

"A-Aoba-san... I love you."

The blue-haired machine tilts his head to the side, processing slowly. His neck creaks as it turns.

"Searching: 'Love'. Definition not found."


	8. Noiz - Good Route Ending - Clear's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, Clear tells himself, Aoba will return to Midorijima. And it will be the happiest day of Clear's life.

Clear sits upon Aoba's rooftop, his exposed face gleaming white as the sun shines upon the skin-like structure. His grip on his umbrella handle tightens just slightly, and with a long, hesitant pause, the umbrella folds up and finds a spot on his lap, forgotten. The android sighs dreamily, and the gears in his head turn as his thoughts wander.

Usually, robotic beings don't have any need to keep track of the time. But this particular one was. Two years, three months, seven days, five hours, sixteen seconds. That was how long it's been since Clear has seen Aoba. The android was happy for him-- watching him and Noiz aboard the plane heading westward to Germany. Or, at least he thought he was happy for them. Sometimes, Clear finds tears filling his ducts without them even registering into his system, and the little cavity that is supposedly filled by his heart feels heavier at times as he realizes how much he misses his Master.

He hears the roaring of an engine up above, and the foolishly optimistic robot glances up at the sky. One day, Clear tells himself, Aoba will return to Midorijima. And it will be the happiest day of Clear's life.

But for now, he waits. Patiently.

Unaware that he will remain waiting forever.


	9. The Inevitable End

"Aoba-san...? I'm back."

The sun shines onto Clear's umbrella as the android stands in the bright green field. The atmosphere is surprisingly happy around this place, with the breeze gentle in it's course. A smile tugs at the android's lips, and he holds out the flowers in his grip. They are white lilies, glistening bright in all their beauty.

"I hope you like them, Aoba-san. I grew them myself! Gardening really is fun, you know? You should try it some time!"

Clear lays the flowers to rest upon the stone on the ground. After not receiving a response from the bluenette, the android continued his one-sided conversation. "Ren-san is doing well, too. He's as happy and fluffy as ever! But he... really misses you."

The smile suddenly cracks, and the happy gleam in the android's eyes dies out. He heaves a small sigh and bows his head, reading the words carved into the stone for the millionth time, eyes blurring with tears.

IN LOVING MEMORY OF  
AOBA SERAGAKI

"...Aoba-san... /I/ miss you. Please... come back..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand... that's that!  
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
